


The Gerudo Chief and the Hylian Princess

by 0tt3rpunk



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hyrule warriors is canon, Lesbian Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Lesbian Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Nonverbal Link (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Use of the Oxford comma, Zelda is sad, spoilers for botw and age of calamity, there is not a single straight person in this fic other than maybe Mipha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0tt3rpunk/pseuds/0tt3rpunk
Summary: Urbosa, Zelda, and Mipha plan to take a break from dealing with the calamity to go chat, but Mipha can’t make it. Zelda and Urbosa become friends, and maybe something else?
Relationships: Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 2





	1. A noble pursuit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, but hopefully it’s good. I rarely see stuff for this ship, so I decided I should do something about it.

After a dealing with a long ceremony in which Link, Urbosa, Revali, Mipha, and Daruk were given the title of champion, Zelda, Mipha, and Urbosa made plans to go to the Noble Canteen in Gerudo town for a drink, away to get away from the chaos of getting prepped for the calamity. The predictions for when the calamity would happen were a few months ahead, so they had a little time to relax. 

The day before the three were to meet in Gerudo Town, a messenger delivered a message from Mipha saying she wouldn’t be able to make it to Gerudo town to get a drink with Urbosa and Zelda. Zelda frowned, disappointed she couldn’t just have a girl’s night with all her friends, like a normal girl. But alas, being the Hylian Princess was tough work, and prevented her from having normal experiences.

The day they were to meet came, and Zelda went to Gerudo Town with Link, her appointed knight and the Hylian Champion. She had heard that the women of Gerudo town didn’t allow men in their town. She thought they might make an exception for Link, but if push comes to shove, Link could just hang around a nearby outpost. Link, after noticing that Zelda was lost in thought, tapped her shoulder as to keep her on the lookout. They never knew when or if they were about to be ambushed.  
“So, Link, how have you been doing?”  
‘We’re constantly together, but okay I guess,” Link signed.  
“I was trying to make small talk,” The princess said, emphasizing the word “trying”. “I can’t wait to meet with Urbosa, and have time to relax. Trying to do research and awaken my power have been such heavy burdens on my schedule that I haven’t even had time to read the new Sheikah Chronicles book.”  
‘You read Sheikah Chronicles? I don’t know you would be into that kind of sappy romance,’ Link signed, playfully teasing.  
“I have my interests, Link,” Zelda stated, being annoyed with Link’s playfulness.

Before they knew it, they had approached meGerudo Town. A sand seal dove into the sand, splashing Zelda with sand. “We’re finally here. I’ll go speak to one of the guards, and ask if you can come into the city.”  
‘I doubt it, but sure.’ Link signed, sighing.  
Zelda walked up to one of the guards.  
“Sav’aqq, princess. Welcome to Gerudo town.”  
“S-av’aqq, I was wondering if Link could come into the town? I’ve heard you don’t allow men in, but I don’t know for sure,” Zelda asked the guard, nervous out of her mind.  
“It’s true, we do not allow voe into town, Kara Kara bazaar doesn’t though, so the champion can stay there. It’s very lively, I don’t imagine him getting bored at all.”  
“O-okay then.” Zelda responded. She had the step of asking about that down, now to just get Link to the Bazaar. “Do you have directions to get to Kara Kara?”  
“Just follow the sand seal tracks, and you’ll be there soon.”  
“T-thank you.” Zelda went to walk to tell link, when she was interrupted.  
“Zelda! Vassaq!” Zelda heard Urbosa’a voice, and looked to the gate to see Urbosa, smiling at Zelda.  
“H-hi Urbosa!” Zelda blushed, surprised that Urbosa went to see her.  
“Well, would you like to come in now, or do you have to deal with Link?”  
“I just need to tell link to go to Kara Kara Bazaar, then I can come in,” Zelda replied.  
“Okay,” Urbosa responded. Zelda went and told Link to follow the sand seal tracks to Kara Kara Bazaar, then walked into Gerudo Town.  
“Well, Vassaq, Zelda. Would you like to go to the canteen now, or would you like to go around Gerudo Town right now and go later?”  
“I think I’d like to explore Gerudo town with you right now.”  
“Okay, I can show you around,” Urbosa replied, smiling. She beckoned for Zelda to follow her. The Gerudo Chief lead the Princess to a spot in town near a waterfall. “This is one of my favorite spot in the city. Beautiful jewelry, fit for even a princess like you.”  
“Could you maybe not empathize the princess thing? I kinda want to just feel more normal today.”  
“Sure! Anyway, the jewelry here is beautiful. Look at these.” Urbosa led the girl to a set of earrings, made of amber. They were carved to look like the blade of a scimitar, with shining gold metal around the hooks.  
“I-wow they’re beautiful.”  
“And that’s not all, they’re as protective as the helm of one of your knights.”  
“Wow. Ooh, look at this!” Zelda walked over to a crown made from all colors of saffina, with a topaz in the middle. “It’s so beautiful. The flowers look like they’re growing right on the crown.”  
“I know! The pieces here are amazing.”  
The two walked around the shop for what felt like an hour, just looking at the beautiful jewelry. In the end, they didn’t get anything, Zelda was too indecisive. She decided that if she could make up her mind before she left Gerudo town, she’d get something from there, along with something for Urbosa.  
“I think I’d like to rest and have a drink now,” Zelda told the Gerudo Chief.  
“Okay, let’s go.”  
The two walked to a bar, and sat down at a table surrounded by cushioned seats.  
“Gerudo town is so amazing. I almost don’t know what to say.”  
“It really is. Whenever I’m reminded of that, I thinks hour how lucky I am to be the Chief of the Gerudo, and all that we’ve accomplished here.”  
“So, how’s life been? Apart from, y’know, the whole calamity thing,” Zelda asked, drawing a blank on how to talk with Urbosa now that they weren’t just talking about Gerudo town.  
“Fine, I guess.” Urbosa let out a sigh. “Everyone’s been stressed, especially since the Yiga Clan almost took over town.”  
“I’m sorry, I wish I could help more.”  
“Oh Zelda, dear, you’re doing as much as you can! You’re helping so much. Imagine if you hadn’t found the Sheikah Slate. So much would have gone so much worse.”  
“I know, but I still can’t figure out how to use my sealing power, and I we still don’t know what the Yiga clan is up to. We’re in the dark, waiting for a disaster that we don’t even know how to combat or minimize the harm from.”  
“Look. You and Purah found the guardians, and now we have guards around every major town with guardians. You’ve helped so much.”  
“And yet I still can’t figure out my sealing power. At this point, I don’t even know if it exists.”  
“You have it for sure, you just don’t know how to use it yet. Zelda, you’re amazing, you just have to keep going,” Urbosa finished, hoping the princess would realize how much she’s done for Hyrule.  
A waiter came up to the table, and asked the two what they’d like to drink.  
“A voltfruit juice, please.”  
“I’ll have a noble pursuit.”


	2. A discussion

“Is that all?”  
“Yes, thank you.” Urbosa replied.  
“I’m sorry, I’m venting about the situation when the entire purpose of this outing was to get away from the calamity situation. I’m truly sorry, Urbosa.”  
“Little bird, calm down. It’s fine.”  
“So, any news that’s positive? Like not related to the calamity in any way?” Zelda asked, obviously setting up a facade to hide her panic about the calamity.  
“Not really, all though there are roumord they found a statue of the 8th heroine in the highlands”  
“The 8th heroine? Weren’t there only seven?”  
“That was what we believed until recently, yes. Recently they have found evidence of the worship of an 8th heroine in the highlands”  
“How fascinating. Do you happen to know the names of any of the people who found this? I’d love to learn more about it.”  
“Not that I can think of currently, but I can probably find them soon.”  
“Okay Urbosa, thank you.”  
“You know, you Hylians are so interesting. You don’t focus on any main aspects in society, instead just thinking about everything. And you, little bird, are the most interesting.”  
The princess blushed. She was used to Urbosa’s name for her, but this kind of a compliment was foreign to her. “Thank you, Urbosa. You’re so strong, I could never hope to beat you.”  
“I don’t know about that, with how good you are at using that Sheikah slate, I think you just might. And once your power awakens, you’d be able to best me without even flicking a wrist.” Urbosa took a sip of her noble pursuit.  
“You really think so?”  
“Yes, little bird. I know you’re strong.”  
“I-Urbosa, thank you,” Zelda responded, blushing a little. She took a sip of her drink as an attempt to mask it.  
“Little bird, I was only telling the truth.” Urbosa took the last sip of her drink. “I recently read a book on Ganon, and apparently there are stories about a hero named link from a long time ago, going as far back in the time of the golden goddesses. I wonder if the current link had anything to do with him.”  
“Fascinating. You know, apparently the golden goddesses are supposed to have become the dragons. I mean, their names are similar, and they each represent a belief of the golden goddesses.”  
“Wow. I must ask, how many books have you read? At this point it doesn’t feel far-fetched that you’ve read every book in hyrule.”  
“I’ve only read what’s in the royal library, and maybe a bit more. That’s nowhere near all the literature in hyrule. I’ve also only really read books from hylians, but I’ve read a few from the Zora recently.”  
“If you’d like, I could lend you a few of my favorite books written by us Gerudo.”  
“I think I’ll take you up on that offer sometime.” Zelda grabbed a notepad from her back, and began to scribble down some notes. “What are the books you recommend?“  
“Well, my personal favorite is ‘the search for the 8th heroine’, although I have many others. If you’d like, we could go through my collection once we’re done here.”  
“Really?” Zelda asked, her eyes widening with anticipation.  
The two kept chatting until they realized the noble canteen was about to close.  
“Lady Urbosa, we’re retiring from work for the night soon, so please tell us now if you’d like anything else.”  
“I think we’ll be fine.”  
“Yes, we’ll be fine.” The princess chipped in. She stood up, shaking of her lap, despite the lack of any crumbs or mess. Urbosa did the same.  
“Little bird, it’s getting a little too late to walk around town, most everyone is asleep. Do you want to go through my library now?”  
“I’m a little too tired to right now, I think I’ll retire to the inn.”  
“Zelda, you don’t need to sleep there if you’d like, I can get another bed in my quarters.”  
“It’s fine, besides, I’ve never slept in an inn before.”  
“Suit yourself, little bird.”  
The two split ways, and Zelda walked out of Gerudo town, towards the Kara Kara Bazzar. She planned to make sure Link was okay.  
“I’m surprised Urbosa would be so calm and easy to talk to. I must’ve assumed she would be much more stuck-up.” The princess thought. Before she knew it, she was looking into the Kara Kara bazaar. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and grabbed the Sheikah late out of instinct. She turned to see...  
Link? He was wearing what seemed to be an outfit a Gerudo Vai would wear, in a Hylian size. A loose mask on his mouth and nose, a short tip that covered his chest, and cropped pants. Had it not been for Zelda’s memory of his face, he could pass as a woman.  
“Hello,” Link signed.  
“Hello, Link. What are you wearing?”  
“Some clothes I got from a merchant. What do you think?”  
“I mean, you definitely look good, although I imagine my father would find it scandalous.”  
“Thank you.”  
Zelda yawned. “I need to get some rest, and I imagine you do too.” Zelda walked up to the counter in the bazaar, and left a note, along with four blue rupees. It read “for the two beds. -Princess Zelda”. Zelda walked to a set of two beds stacked in somewhat of a bunk bed, and laid down on the top bed.  
Zelda had worried that the might not be able to sleep, but didn’t being any of the books she uses to sleep out of shortsightedness.  
She attempted to shut of her mind, before it got too entrenched in her shortcomings. She silently climbed out of bed, and grabbed some wildberries and cool saffina from her bag. She always found that tea made from the two things helped her sleep. She got some water from the pond outside, and boiled it into a pan to make some tea. It was crude, but it wasn’t bad. She drank it all, and went back to bed, and she was finally able to sleep.


	3. A day of rest

The princess slept surprisingly well after making the tea. She drifted off to sleep with ease after the lanterns in the bazaar inn were extinguished. She began to dream, an event that in the times she remembered it, was important.  
 _She found herself in a field of snow, huddled under a blanket. She gazed at the scenery, realizing she was in the Gerudo Highlands. She could discern the silhouette of Gerudo town from this high, all the way in the highlands. She grabbed the sheikah slate and opened the camera, to take a picture of the view from the mountains. Before she could snap the photo, she dropped the sheikah slate.  
She ran out of the blanket she was under, chilled to the bone, and ran to try to grab the slate. She caught it, but accidentally took a photo before she pulled it into her hands. The photo taken was one of the tundra plateau, a plateau covered in dragon blood trees that always was storming. She noticed a lightning bolt striking a tree, and letting it fall to the ground in the picture. What was possibly the most interesting thing about it, was the silent princess in front of the image. She took no mind of it, instead deciding to get back under her blanket and eat some wildberries. She drifted off to sleep, and awoke from her dream after. _  
Link was standing in front of the bed she was sleeping in.   
“So you finally decided to wake up, princess?” he signed.  
“I’m awake, if that's what you're asking.” the princess took a long pause after her sentence to wake herself up, and to think. “Link, could you fetch me my bag?”  
Link grabbed the princess’ pack, and handed it to her. “Thank you,” the Princess declared. She searched through her belongings, and grabbed a notebook. She opened it, and flipped to the most recent page she had written in. It was a planner. She found that die had nothing she had to do today, other than to arrive back at the castle in time.   
“Link, would you be okay just hanging here again? In the bazaar?”  
“Sure, although I would like to try to see Gerudo town. You said it yourself, I could pass as a girl with that outfit.”  
“I guess I did. I'll be heading to town today, to meet with Urbosa. You're welcome to come with me, just use a fake name. Linkle, or something like that. Something that would pass as a female name.”  
The princess got out of bed, and put on her clothes. The silk she normally wore wouldn't be suited to a desert like this, so she wore the less comfortable alternative—cotton. She made her way to Gerudo town, walking in to go shopping. She didn't plan to meet with Urbosa—not yet. She made her way to a bookshop, and found a copy of one of her favorite books: The Sheikah: a case study. It was a book going in-depth into guardians and sheikah technology. As far as she knew, it wasn't very popular, so it was safe to assume Urbosa hadn't read it. After picking out the book, she headed towards Urbosa’s private training Quarters, ready to greet her.   
She snuck into the courtyard, and let out a sound.  
“BOO!”  
Zelda, despite her best efforts, ended up with a sword to her neck, and her head tilted to the Cheif’s face.   
“Zelda! Don't sneak up on me like that!”  
“Sorry, Sorry. Anyway, I got you a book!” Zelda handed the chieftain the book she had picked up from the shop earlier.  
“A book on the ancient Sheikah? Interesting. Also, weren't you supposed to leave today?”  
“I have no plans today, and the journey back to Hyrule castle isn't too bad with horses. I have time to be here.”  
“Good, at least you're not ignoring plans, little bird.”  
“Urbosa, you don't need to mother me. We're practically the same age by society's standards.”  
“I'll try my best not to mother you, even if it's my instinct. I always try to help someone I find cute.”  
Zelda blushed, to a level where she could feel her ears being warm. “U-Urbosa! Don't go around making jokes like that.”  
“Zelda, it's not a joke, or a lie. I like you, so my first instinct is to care for you. Before you ask, no I don't know what kind of like I mean.”  
“Aww. Well, anyway, do you have any plans today?”  
“I planned to just train, maybe practice with Naboris”  
“That sounds fun! Could I train with you?”  
“It won't exactly be fun, but sure. I can grab you a similar if you'd like to practice with a weapon.”  
“I’ve started to practice with a shield, I'll just use that.”   
And so, the Princess and Cheif practiced fighting until the chatter of town was amplified, after all of the bars had opened for the day.  
“Well, Zelda, I planned to practice with naboris today, but we could just hang out there if you wish.”  
“Really? That sounds fun.”   
Urbosa took Zelda’s hand, and the two of them walked to Naboris. Urbosa lounged on the balcony of Naboris, with Zelda following suit next to her.  
“Urbosa, there may be a small problem, ” Zelda said, paranoid.  
“What is it, little bird?”  
“I-I kinda have a fear or heights.”  
“Oh? We can stay closer in, further from the edge if you'd like.” Urbosa scooted away from the edge, and into the middle of the balcony.  
The two conversed for hours, before a final interaction for the day.  
“Urbosa, I must thank you. The time I’ve spent away from planning for the calamity has really helped, and you’ve made it better.” Zelda caressed the Chief’s cheek. “Thank you.”  
Urbosa pulled Zelda into a hug, holding Zelda’s face.  
“Is it okay if I kiss you?”  
“Sure, if that’s what you’d like, Urbosa.”   
And, like that, Urbosa let her lips meet Zelda’s, before Zelda broke the kiss. She rested her head onto the Chief’s shoulder, and drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you’re wondering, the dragon blood trees are what the mushroom-tree things seem to be based off of, I couldn’t find an official name for them.


End file.
